


[PODFIC] Love Comes Softly, by Be_Right_Back

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: (but it's super light), (but seriously they're too tired for that romantic stuff), Character Study, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots Loving Each Other, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Lovers to Friends, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, they're working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Prompt from Siszx:Happy coming B day! Yay! (why am I so excited...) I’m thinking it might be a good idea to have behind scene POVs from both Cris and Agnes from ep 6-10 on how they became closer to each other...It might not be difficult for Cris to care about people as it is who he naturally is. But an intimate relationship? I bet he hasn’t been there with anybody for quite long... Well, is it too much to ask???Or: Cris and Agnes' relationship is complicated, it's weird, and it's worth it.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati & Cristóbal Rios, Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios, Raffi Musiker & Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	[PODFIC] Love Comes Softly, by Be_Right_Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Be_Right_Back](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Right_Back/gifts), [Siszx82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siszx82/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Comes Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434906) by [Be_Right_Back](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Right_Back/pseuds/Be_Right_Back). 



> This has mild stereo effects and sounds a bit better that way.

> __

_The first time they sleep together – the only time, so far – Cris knows Agnes is not just making a mistake. She calls it that, sure – rather unflattering, although he later comes to suppose that it has more to do with her being worried about hurting him than the other way around._

_But it’s not just a mistake._

_It’s a move. (It’s her trying to fill the void inside, to heal the terrible wounds Oh and her own actions have left on her soul. It’s her trying to distract herself from the fact that she’s just killed her once lover. Maybe it’s her trying to prove that she isn’t a praying mantis. Cris doesn’t know that the first night...)_

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xWyKdTgXccm8FMVNgADzcMMK6DrDk_Cr/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 19.18  
Size: 33.57 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production stills, Pixabay stock images
> 
> Music/FX: "Stardust" played by John Coltrane, downloaded from archive.org


End file.
